versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:AdamGregory03/Profiles in Development
I guess basically just a sandbox for stuff and profiles I want to work on but not all in one sitting for whatever reason. So that way I can get feedback or just chip away at these profiles without feeling like I need to be working on them since I already gave them a full page, if that makes sense. =Pucca= Pucca is the eponymous character of the media franchise from VOOZ Character System. She works as a delivery girl for the Go-Rong Restaurant in Sooga Village and is heavily defined by her massive crush on Garu, willing to go to great length for a chance to kiss him. Stats Attack Potency: TBA Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Consistently matches Garu, who can dodge lightning attacks and ran around the world in only a day, the latter case she was actually appearing in locations before he was.) Durability: TBA Hax: Dimensional Travel, Dream Manipulation, Toon Force Intelligence: At least Above Average (Is shown to be clever and capable of coming up with successful plans on the spot.) Stamina: High (Kept up with Garu and Tobe as hey traveled around the world in a day.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Superhuman Physicality' *'Dimensional Travel:' In the episode "Astral Boy and Dream Girl", Pucca is shown capable of travelling between the real and astral worlds three times by opening a portal with chopsticks, jump-roping fast enough to do so, or by simply ripping her way into it. *'Dream Manipulation:' In the episode "Dream On", she enters Tobe's dream to torment him there. *'Toon Force:' Pucca has shown numerous examples of toon force-related abilities, such as... Equipment *'Magic Wand:' A wand that Pucca has on standby that allows her to become her superhero persona, Noodle Girl. **'Noodle Whips:' Pucca wields a pair of noodles as whips. =Zacian= Zacian is one of the mascot legendary Pokémon of Sword & Shield, alongside it's counterpart Zamazenta. It's base Hero of Many Battles form is a pure Fairy-type, and it has a Crowned Sword form via holding the Rusted Sword, which adds Steel as a secondary typing. Background This is where a deeper explanation of the character's backstory is given. Doesn't need to be very long. Stats Attack Potency: Planet Level (Should be comparable to other legendary Pokémon, such as Silvally and the Tao trio.) | High Universe Level (Contributed to the battle against Eternatus' Eternamax form, which is described as pouring out infinite amounts of energy and warping space-time.) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable if not superior to Pokémon that can use light-based moves such as Dazzling Gleam or Doom Desire.) | At least Relativistic Durability: Planet Level | High Universe Level (Takes attacks from Eternamax Eternatus.) Hax: Stat Manipulation, Increased Damage against Dynamaxed opponents with Behemoth Blade, Immunity to Dragon-type moves (and Poison-type moves in Crowned Sword form) Intelligence: Gifted Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Abilities *'Intrepid Sword:' Zacian's signature ability, which raises Moves *'Sacred Sword:' *'Quick Guard:' *'Metal Claw:' *'Howl:' *'Quick Attack:' *'Bite:' *'Slash:' *'Swords Dance:' *'Iron Head:' **'Behemoth Blade:' Zacian's signature move while in it's Crowned Sword form. Zacian's sword becomes gigantic and it deals a powerful slashing attack. This move deals double damage against targets that are Dynamaxed. *'Laser Focus:' *'Crunch:' *'Moonblast:' *'Close Combat:' *'Giga Impact:' Equipment *'Rusted Sword:' A special held item that allows Zacian to be in it's Crowned Sword form in battle. Key Hero of Many Battles | Crowned Sword =Steven Universe (character)= Steven Universe is the main and eponymous character of the animated series, Steven Universe. Background This is where a deeper explanation of the character's backstory is given. Doesn't need to be very long. Stats Attack Potency: TBA | TBA | Country Level (Likely utilizes the same destructive energy that his mother wielded. Easily overpowered Jasper while in this state.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Comparable to Peridot.) | TBA | Relativistic (Blitzed Jasper while in this state.), higher with aura (While fused as Smoky Quartz, used this aura to move so fast the world around them was in slow motion.) Durability: TBA, Multi-Continent Level via shield and bubbles (Can block attacks from Lapis Lazuli and the Diamonds.) | TBA, Multi-Continent Level via shields and bubbles | Country Level (Can contend with Jasper and other Gems comparable to her.) Hax: Age Manipulation (himself only), Dream Manipulation, Emphatic Telepathy, Healing, Shape-Shifting, Resistance to Gem Weaponry due to being human Intelligence: The character's ability to solve problems. Can be divided into many categories. Stamina: A character's ability to keep on fighting. Since many characters have unspecified stamina, this category is completely optional. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers A full list of the character's powers and abilities, preferably with a proper description of what it does in case it isn't obvious. Techniques In cases like some fighting game characters, who have more techniques than actual distinct abilities, use this section to name any notable techniques they use. Equipment A list of a character's weapons, armor, accessories, or any other miscellaneous object they own that can be used in combat. Ordinary clothes and things like those are not to be included here. Key Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip | Pink Steven Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses =Avatar (Ring Fit Adventure)= The unnamed avatar is the main protagonist of the exercise game, Ring Fit Adventure. Background This is where a deeper explanation of the character's backstory is given. Doesn't need to be very long. Stats Attack Potency: TBA Speed: TBA Durability: TBA Hax: Sealing via Ring, Healing via Smoothies, Intelligence: TBA Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Fire Manipulation:' The avatar's hair flares up in flames when synchronizing with Ring. *'Air Manipulation:' *'Flight:' One of Ring's modes has him convert himself into a pair of wings, which can then be used to grant flight. *'Sealing:' Prior to the events of the game, Ring had Dragaux sealed within him before the avatar releases him. *'Healing:' Techniques *'Blue Skills:' *'Red Skills:' All based on arm exercises. *'Yellow Skills:' *'Green Skills:' All based on yoga exercises. **'Chair Pose:' *'Ab Guard:' By squatting and pressing ring against their stomach, the avatar can project an ab shield in front of themselves to reduce damage taken from enemy attacks. Equipment *'Smoothies:' Category:Blog posts